Inseparables
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/noSBURB] Dave no tiene la mejor relación con alguien de su familia aunque John le insista que debe aprender a apreciarla. Ambos tendrán que hacerlo cuando ésta forme parte inevitable de su vida.
1. La madre de Dave

¡Hola! Estamos medio burras con las otras dos historias porque hemos estado desarrollando las nuevas. Respecto a las otras no pensamos droppearlas, sólo que la perezosa Aki había estado distraída y con bloqueo c': mientras que Yuu había estado ocupada, pero ha regresado a hacer qc así que trataremos de ser más rápidas u-u (aunque ya nos dimos cuenta que si decimos eso es mala suerte[?])

Como sea, les traemos una nueva historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado y que pronto puedan deducir qué ocurrirá en la misma ;B

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

**Notas:** Personaje original.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> La madre de Dave.

TG: entonces vamos

EB: dave ya te dije que mi papa me quito mi dinero por el resto de la semana.

EB: : (

TG: omg john no pongas esa cara

TG: y no te preocupes por eso que yo invito va

EB: graciaaas :B

EB: entonces te veo ahí?

TG: no

TG: yo voy por ti

EB: okaaaaaaaaaaaay.

EB: 3

TG: te veo al rato sweetie

EB: omg calla.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha dejado de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 18:34 –**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y piensas que tu novio es un GRAN TONTO. Pero no lo dices porque lo pienses en manera ofensiva, crees que es una gran cualidad suya de comportarse tan ridículo como lo suele hacer y claro, disfrutas responderle con tus sobrenombres irónicos que evidentemente le molestan.

Bueno, ya había aceptado el salir contigo al cine, ¡cómo se hizo del rogar! A final de cuentas el cine es como el segundo lugar favorito de John, o el primero, como sea le gustaba y te sorprendía cuántas trabas te puso para aceptar.

Algo te hace pensar que esperaba que le dijeses que invitarías. Dios, eres tan estúpido Strider, no soportarías que te rechace una cita.

Te levantas para comenzar a arreglarte y dirigirte a la casa de John, la mayoría de las películas comenzaban en 30 minutos y querías asegurarte de tener tiempo para poder atascarte de golosinas antes de entrar.

¿Tu ropa? Lo primero que encuentras. No eres del tipo que se prepara de manera excéntrica para una cita, es decir, siempre luces bien y no ves la necesidad de esforzarte de más para mejorar tu imagen. Piensas que mientras le gustes a John todo bien y vaaaaaaamos siempre le gustas a John.

Ya estás listo y entonces te propones a salir de tu habitación, dirigiéndote a la puerta de salida. Tienes todo entonces te vas y…

—¡Oye hombrecitooooooo! ¿A dónde vas? —oh no, tu mamá te obstruye el paso y no puede ser peor momento para lo mismo.

—Ma, no tengo tiempo, ¿me dejas ir? —intentas esquivarla, pero ella simplemente sigue tus pratones, obstruyéndote el paso cada vez más.

Tu madre, esta mujer de cabello levemente ondulado y rubio claro, ojos color ámbar, de alta estatura, es una especie de amazona esa mujer. Siempre suele hacer esto, siempre te intercepta, quiere sacarte hasta la más mínima información de lo que quieres hacer, de lo que harás, de lo que sientes, ¡de todo!

—Voy al cine. —finalmente escupes, te molesta que ella siempre se salga con la suya, pero de ninguna manera piensas que te atrasarás aquí sólo por mantenerte incógnito frente a ella.

—¡Oh! ¿Y vas solo? Por qué no me dijiste y vamo-

—Iré con un amigo. —interrumpes y suspiras. —Bueno ya te dije, cine, amigo, ahora, ¿me dejas ir? —tu cara muestra pesadez, en casos así de estrictos es cuando desearías que tu madre pudiese ver cuán fastidiado estabas por su causa.

Tu madre sonríe y te atrapa en un abrazo. Agradeces que no tiene tanto pecho porque sería un dolor para ti ya que ella aprieta fuerte. —Claro hijo, ¡diviértete! No llegues tarde, maneja con cuidado, si necesitas algo llámame porque tendré mi celular esperando tu llamado, si no vas a cenar dime y pido algo y también-

—Ya sé má, nos vemos noche. —con lo mismo te desprendes de ella y sales de tu departamento lo más pronto posible.

Apenas cruzaste la puerta, dándole cara a las paredes cafés del edificio y apoyado sobre tu puerta, sueltas un prolongado suspiro y te encoges de hombros.

Tu madre no era así.

Siempre habían sido tu hermano mayor y tú. Tu madre invisible.

Lo aclaras porque no querías que nadie piense que eres un grandísimo hijo de puta con ella, ¡pero ella nada más finge! No hay nada más molesto para ti que la gente no sea honesta y más tu propia madre.

Tu hermano hace dos años se fue a la universidad e inevitablemente se quedaron solos tú y tu madre. Ella ha querido rehacer el lazo que no existe entre ustedes dos, lo ha intentado durante dos largos años. Tú jamás le hubieras negado algo así, pero es demasiado falsa fingiendo interesarse por cosas que en un pasado ha expresado que no le ha gustado, como gastar tu tiempo en escribir raps, o hacer ruido con tus turntables algunas veces, o practicar la espada en el tejado. A falta de Bro, necesitabas entrenarte.

De pronto empezó a interesarse en todo eso.

Sin pensarlo, llegaste ya hasta el primer piso de este mierda departamento, pareciese que por inercia actuaste, ya que bajaste del elevador sin siquiera haber estado concentrado.

Te detienes frente a tu pickup roja y miras la hora en tu celular. Son las seis con cuarenta y cinco.

¡Mierda ya es ridículamente tarde!

Guardas tu celular donde estaba, en el bolsillo derecho de tus jeans y sacas rápidamente las llaves del auto y entraste, encendiendo el motor lo más pronto posible, echando reversa y entrando al pavimento para así dirigirte a la casa de John.

Tu madre siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre fingía interés en lo que hacías, como si sintiera la necesidad de saber tu vida. Eso lleva ocurriendo dos años y no la dejarías entrar en tu vida tan fácil como creía.

Así como sabes que no se interesa en ti en como finge, es bien sabido que siempre ha preferido a Bro antes que a ti. Sí, sí, ya sabes lo que todos piensan, que usualmente el menor es el preferido, pero por lo mismo tú sabes que a tu madre jamás le ha interesado tu vida.

Uh, te enferma esa mujer. Pero no puedes odiarla. Después de todo es tu madre.

Son unos diez minutos de camino hasta que finalmente llegas a casa de John. Decides por unos segundos si deberías tocar el claxon o no, ya que tienes bien sabido que los vecinos de John son un poco… enojones. Él vive en este suburbio que parece de riquillos, las casas iguales y blancas, te intimida pasar por ahí, sabiendo que la zona donde vives es inferior. No peligrosa, pero sí se nota que no son de ricos.

No tuviste necesidad de tocar el claxon, ya que John salió corriendo de la casa en dirección al asiento del copiloto.

—¡Hey Dave! —dijo mientras se subía a tu camioneta y se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. Levantas tu mano para saludarle fugazmente, pero te percatas que se desabrocha el cinturón de nuevo, ¿y cómo para qué?

—Ven aquí. —te jala suavemente de los hombros y te atrae hacia él. Y te besa.

Es un beso corto, rápido y de simple contacto, pero es una costumbre de ustedes el saludarse así. Vaya, lo habías olvidado.

—Y bien… —dice John regresando a su asiento y volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón, mientras tú arrancas el auto y comienzas a emprender la marcha. —¿A qué se debe la tardanza? Y que. —no puedes verlo porque miras como buen conductor tu camino, pero juras que escuchaste una ligera risita. —¿Y que... hayas olvidado _saludarme_?

Ahí de nuevo esa risita. —Nada Egbert, sólo quise que tú tuvieras la iniciativa.

—¡Tonterías! Eh… ¿fue tu madre de nuevo? —Dios, te sorprende la habilidad de este chico de leerte las nulas expresiones que tenías, pensaste que John no sería capaz de adivinarlo. Espera, no tienes que decirle que adivinó, ¡pero como siempre lo echaste a perder!

Chasqueas los dientes y continúas el camino en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dejas salir la respiración que hasta el momento no sabías que estabas conteniendo y, le hablas a John.

—Yeah, como siempre ma Strider fingiendo estar orgullosa de su precioso bebé.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Dios John ya te conté la historia muchas veces. —replicas.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —responde.

Silencio total.

No habías medido el tiempo como tal y por estar distraído tampoco pudiste encender la radio para escuchar algo de música, lo cual habría evitado esta conversación.

John sabe todo acerca de tu madre. No la conoce físicamente porque no quieres introducirlo a alguien como ella, así como no tienes fotos para mostrarle y por suerte él no se ha interesado en pedirlas. Él es quien te ha dicho que no debes odiar a tu madre bla bla bla, porque ella te dio la vida bla bla bla y sólo es porque está cansada puede que malentiendas algunas veces ciertas cosas.

No lo entiende del todo porque su padre ha de ser un padre ejemplar. No lo cuestionas, así como nunca tocas el tema hasta que él lo menciona.

Llegan a la plaza comercial donde se encuentra el cine, estacionas y ambos se bajan. Mientras tú guardas las llaves de tu auto en el bolsillo, John te alcanza y te lanza una mirada que, tú llegas a traducir como "apúrate que hay que ir por golosinas", maldito pillo, él no trajo dinero y sabe que tú vas a pagar todo.

John toma tu mano y lo miras arqueando una ceja, usualmente eres tú quien le insiste hacer este tipo de cosas cursis. —Estás muy torpe hoy. —te dice y tú refunfuñas.

—Claro, qué mejor remedio para la torpeza que una buena dosis de "tomarse de manos" con tu sexy novio nerd ¿eh? —estás de mucho mejor ahora y John lo sabe porque te da un golpe tras haberle dicho eso. Cielos, no aguanta ni una bromita. Aunque no es bromita. Ja.

—Ah, calla y vamos. —tras reírse levemente emprende la marcha, suena tan dramático cuando dices marcha viendo que no paraste lejos de la entrada, es más, estás a escasos metros de la entrada del cine por lo que esa famosa marcha no sería más que de un minuto. Entrelazas tus dedos con los de John mientras caminas, ironía dices.

Ironía.

-.-.-

La película no resultó lo que esperabas, pero al parecer John la había disfrutado. Bueno, puedes decir que no fue dinero desperdiciado. Como sea también estás parcialmente empachado por tanta porquería que consumiste en el cine, no sueles sentirte así cuando tanto tú como John pareciese que viven para comer.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hacer algo más? —dices tras mirar la hora, son las diez con once minutos, la película tardó más de lo que pensaste que tardaría. Por eso, esperas a que John te diga algo, tú no tienes problema en llegar tarde a tu casa, pero conoces cómo es él respecto a su padre y demás.

Como previste, él mira hacia el suelo y se encoge de hombros, como si pensara que te enojarías si él se niega. Sigue siendo un idiota después de dos años de relación.

—Jesus, John no tienes que decir que sí ¿sabes? —juras escuchar a John pegar un leve grito que logró esconder, se oía aún más tonto tratando de hacerlo.

—¡Ya sé lo siento! Uhm, pues creo que por hoy ¿pasaré?

Arqueas una ceja.

—Es decir dad no estaba muy contento que digamos y…

—Oh mierda entiendo, entonces vamos antes de que me desapruebe. —le dices guiñándole un ojo, aunque es estúpido porque no puede verte a través de las gafas oscuras. John sólo sonríe lastimosamente, pareciese que aún le preocupa que pudieras enojarte. Debes admitir que estás ligeramente decepcionado, tendrías que llegar a tu casa temprano y a esta hora tu madre estaba inevitablemente despierta.

De vuelta al auto, esta vez tenías más pendiente el encender la radio para tener algo de ambiente ameno, pero John comenzó a hablar incluso antes de que pudieses hacerlo, atrapando por completo tu atención.

—A veces me gustaría que papá tuviera algo más en qué ocuparse, es decir trabaja pero llega y se preocupa en exceso por mí, comprendo que lo haga pero a veces es aplastante, es decir algo como no sé…

—Jé, ¿te refieres a una novia?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste Egbert, es decir si rehace su vida de esa manera podría dejar de cargarte de cosas. Ya lo veo "Mr. And Mrs. Egbert with their little dorky son*" —golpecito por parte de John, aunque no lucía molesto o incómodo, quizás algo sorprendido.

—Nunca lo había considerado, ¿sabes? —te dice tras pocos segundos de silencio. Quizás él no lo haya considerado, pero piensas que a lo mejor su padre ya haya pensado en aquello, ¿o será igual de distraído que John? Al final son padre e hijo, no te sorprendería de ser así.

—Meh, no es algo que se piense todos los días. —llegas a un cruce y haces tu alto, para pasar después de asegurarte que no venga nada. Estás a unos cinco minutos de la casa de John a partir de aquí.

El silencio se apodera de nuevo del auto, no te molesta, miras con concentración el camino frente a ti hasta llegar finalmente hasta la calle de la casa de John, hola de nuevo a los de clase.

Te detienes frente a la entrada de John y observas cómo desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse del auto y dirigirse hacia tu lado del auto.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Dave. —se recarga del auto tras haber bajado tú el cristal de la ventana. Tú esbozas levemente una sonrisa, para cualquiera podría ser imperceptible, pero sabes que John es capaz de verla, como quien dice sonríes sólo para él.

—No fue nada, la próxima tú invitas. —dices bromeando pero Dios, ojalá así sea.

—En dos semanas me regresan mis mesadas, ¿podrás esperarte?

—Claro. —levantas tu dedo pulgar. —Lo esperaré con ansias.

John sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, tras despegarse del auto y despidiéndose finalmente de ti, se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada donde su padre ya lo esperaba.

Bueno, algo que puedes hacer es aparentar frente a su padre.

—¡Nos vemos! —John exclama al momento que llega a donde su padre, levantas tu mano al momento que el señor Egbert se dirige a ti muy sutilmente. Después de eso, cierran la puerta y tú te quedas ahí por un momento antes de emprender el camino a casa.

Sientes tu celular vibrar en tu bolsillo, aún no le quitabas el modo silencio que le pusiste al entrar al cine. Lo sacas y te fijas que tienes dos mensajes nuevos.

El más nuevo es de John.

_De: Eggderp._

_gracias por lo de hoy dude! la próxima vez tu eliges a donde quieres ir y yo invito._

_Love you 3_

Oh tu Dios, ¿podía ser tan ridículo tantas veces? Te ríes al ver ese irónico corazoncito que ya se había vuelto costumbre entre ustedes, lo curioso es que John podía ser igual de cursi ridículo que tú sólo para molestarse entre ustedes. Una pequeña costumbre suya.

Abres un nuevo mensaje para responderle.

_Para: Eggderp._

_esperaba que digas eso ya tengo pensado a donde quiero ir_

_cya_

_love you too_

Te resistes de poner el irónico y ridículo corazón, dejarías esa cursilería para después, pero no puedes evitar reír por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser John a veces.

Recuerdas que tienes otro mensaje, por lo que procedes a revisar de qué se trata. Te desanimas de inmediato al ver que se trataba de tu madre.

_De: ma not cool._

_HIJO DONDE ESTAS? PREPARE ALGO DE CENA POR SI TIENES HAMBRE RECUERDA QUE TE DIJE AVISARME DONDE SEA QUE ESTES TE ESTARE ESPERANDO ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_TE AMA TU MADRE!_

No te molestas en contestarle, ya olvidaste cuántas veces le has dicho que no te espere cuando salgas (y bueno, también se te olvidó cuántas veces has pensado en avisarle para que al menos deje de molestar).

Sería bueno que tu madre tuviera una cita para que te deje en paz.

* * *

><p>¡Oh! Estuvimos debatiéndonos si desaparecer a Bro y reemplazarlo con Ma Strider, pero al final así quedó o\ esperemos les agrade esta idea.

Y hola, somos Random Purple Stars y tenemos un problema con los títulos Dx


	2. Es una zorra

Holiiii aquí pasando a notificar que no andamos muertas, sino de parranda. Capítulo corto pero era ahora o nunca DX. Prometemos ponernos al día con los otros, que no crean que ya los abandonamos porque NUNCA, sólo abandonamos proyectos en Hetalia (?)

Disfruten c:

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

**Nota:** ¿Posible lenguaje ofensivo?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Es una zorra.

Es el otro fin de semana y tú estás decidido a no hacer nada, tampoco salir de tu habitación. Tu departamento suena silencioso, aunque sea una mala metáfora para describirlo. Escuchas algo como música proveniente de la habitación contigua, sabes que a tu mamá le dio por hacer limpieza lo que jamás hace; además, te sorprende que no haya aparecido para molestarte con que la ayudes en eso.

No puedes evitar pensar en qué tan buen humor ha estado estos últimos días. Ni tantos últimos días, han sido ya largos meses en que la vez más de buen humor pero eso sólo te hace enojar más, porque se vuelve más encimosa, entrometida y fastidiosa. Te molesta más.

Mierda, necesitas salir para ir al baño, a la mierda la naturaleza.

De un empujón, estás pies sobre la alfombra de tu habitación. El día de hoy hacía frío, por lo que no te permitiste andar semidesnudo por la casa, aunque andabas en unos simples pants de pijama y la camiseta más grande que encontraste en tu clóset, era suficiente. Mala suerte tuya fue que apenas abriste la puerta de tu habitación, tu madre casi te tacleaba carita al suelo al verte.

—¡Davey boy! ¿Por qué no habías salido de la habitación en todo el día? ¡He extrañado verte! —te dice y tú bufas, a veces, por no decir siempre, tu madre era demasiado molesta.

—Porque no quise, eh, con permiso que tengo que ir al baño.

—¡No pequeño! Déjame abrazarte que no te he visto en todo el día de hoy. —Dios, esta mujer era de lo más molesta, maldecías que fuera semejante amazona más alta que tú, porque así no podías ni hacer el intento de liberarte de su agarre.

Te rindes y esperas a que se canse de abrazarte, entonces al respirar, sientes un olor desagradable.

—Dios, ma, apestas a hombre. —nunca mides tus palabras y esta vez tu madre pareció reaccionar, porque de un muy violento empujón te alejó de ella.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste David?

—Lo que oíste, ¿por qué demonios hueles a eso? Pensaba que eras más que eso.

Tu madre parecía enojada. —¿Me estás diciendo puta o zorra?

Te encoges de hombros. —Yo no te lo dije, tú lo has dicho. —por un momento creíste que te lanzaría una bofetada directa, pero en vez de eso sólo se alejó de ti sin decir nada más. Fue más fácil deshacerse de ella de lo que pensaste.

-.-.-

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha comenzado a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 17:43 –**

TG: god john

TG: mama es una zorra

EB: hey! No le digas asi a tu madre.

TG: no lo digo en vano

TG: te digo que a eso huele

EB: ?

TG: en serio john

EB: explícate mejor don caballeroso!

TG: hoy en que iba a mi trono

TG: tu sabes la taza del baño

EB: eww dave

TG: calla no interrumpas

TG: sali de mi palacio y me encontre a esta mujer enfermizamente alegre entonces oh demonios me abrazo como la madre interesada y fingida que es

TG: entonces esta mujer apestaba a esencia masculina

EB: y cómo sabes eso?

TG: si no te has dado cuenta yo soy chico y tengo un novio que huele a hombre todo el tiempo

TG: guiño*

EB: eres tan lamentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable.

EB: bueno, supongo que no puedo reprocharte eso :B

EB: y qué más le dijiste?

TG: yo nada ella me dijo que si creía que era una zorra o puta y no pude negárselo

EB: grosero

TG: yo soy sincero egbert y esa mujer no merece nada de respeto mio y menos por meterse con quien sabe que

EB: : ( debes comprenderla más dave, es tu madre y hace lo que puede por ti!

TG: mentira

EB: eres un infantil.

EB: oh maldicion, mi papa quiere que lo ayude con unas cosas.

EB: volveré!

TG: k

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha dejado de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 18:02 –**

Bueno, John se había ido y no había nadie más conectado para molestar. Te desconectas de Pesterchum y te mantienes al tanto de tu celular por si vuelve lo más pronto posible.

—¡Daveeeee! Ven vamos a cenar. —oh no, son las malditas seis de la tarde, ¿quién cena a esta hora?

Bueno, lo tomas como la hora de tu primera cena.

No quieres meterte en problemas y para enorgullecer a John, le pedirás disculpas a tu madre por lo que ocurrió momentos atrás, así él pensará que le haces caso y pensará que te reconciliaste con tu madre de una vez por todas, aunque por supuesto no sea así. No te interesó una vez más salir vestido decentemente, total era tu casa y tu madre, supones, fue quien te cambió los pañales cuando eras pequeño, conoce todo de ti… al menos físicamente.

Llegas a la cocina y te encuentras a tu madre sentada en la mísera mesa para cuatro personas, una silla que solía ocupar tu padre y la otra Bro, ahora tristemente sólo quedaban tú y tu madre, excelente ¿cierto?

—Sup. —saludas como si fuera cualquier persona y te sientas en tu silla, justo frente a ella, porque bien cuando eras más chico y tu familia estaba completa ella quería a su esposo y a su hijo favorito a su lado.

—Mira Davey, cociné lo que más te gusta. —te dice mientras te acerca un plato de macarrones. Arqueas una ceja y sabes que tu madre se dio cuenta de la acción, porque se queda mirando preocupada hacia tu plato y tu rostro oculto por las gafas que jamás te quitas frente a ella.

—Mmm, esto no es lo que más me gusta, pero gracias, supongo. —comienzas a comer, le habían quedado algo secos, pero ya qué, era comida al fin y al cabo. Piensas que te has malacostumbrado a la buena comida que te dan en la casa de los Egbert, de lo bien que cocinan tanto padre como hijo, pero no eres exigente, que siempre en tu casa ha habido mala comida para ti.

—¡Eh! ¿No es tu comida favorita? Lo sien-

—No pasa nada. —continúas tu comida, lo que menos quieres ahora es que te arruine tu disculpa con ella disculpándose por tonterías, mientras ella es quien es la que finge estar muy arrepentida de haber creído que esta era tu comida favorita. Se nota que no te conoce.

—Ma. —llamaste tras tragar lo último que comías. —Eh, me disculpo por lo de la tarde, es todo. —dicho eso te levantaste y procediste a irte a tu habitación, ni te molestaste en ver qué te decía tu madre, pero a juzgar por el rostro que te lanzó antes sabes que estaba esperando esa disculpa, después de todo tú tenías la culpa.

Si puedes actuar como un buen hijo, ¿entonces por qué carajos no lo harías?

Regresaste a tu habitación y te pusiste a mezclar un rato, hacía un buen día (o tarde) para hacer nuevas canciones.

-.-.-

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha comenzado a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 20:03 –**

TG: john

TG: tengo casa sola esta noche

TG: quieres venir a no se pasar el rato

TG: ya sabes cosas ironicas de bros

TG: ;)

EB: oh dios daaaave, solo porque pusiste ese emoticón iré.

EB: :B

TG: genial

TG: te espero nene

TG: ;0

EB: detén eso! Jajajajaja.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha dejado de molestar a extoBiologist [EB] a las 20: 10 –**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y definitivamente usarías emoticones ridículos más seguido.

* * *

><p>Tu nombre es Aki y definitivamente no sabes qué nombres de cariño en español usar para esta parejita (?)<p> 


	3. Quiero una mamá

uwu a petición de una amiga este fic se actualiza (?), sigan leyendo nuestras otras historias que con las vacaciones actualizaremos más seguido *-*, esperemos les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo en general.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no nos pertenece.

**Nota:** ¿Leve lenguaje sexual?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> Quiero una mamá.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y debes aceptar que el que tu madre salga demasiado y por las noches, no traía no más que beneficios para ti y tu actual novio, John. Después de haberle dicho que tenías la casa sola, no dijo nada más y supiste que iba en camino a tu casa. De vez en cuando tenías oportunidades como estas.

Pero bueno, eso fue lo que pasó apenas te desconectaste de Pesterchum, no hay necesidad de saber lo que hicieron apenas John llegó a tu casa.

Sí, tuvieron sexo.

Ahora ambos están sobre una cama, tu cama, después de haber hecho locuras salvajes adolescentes. Por favor, como si no fuera uno de los principales intereses de los chicos de tu edad… con novio y en un día de casa solitaria.

Después de batallar un poco, logras zafar la sábana que estaba debajo de sus cuerpos y la colocaste sobre ti y John, por más impúdicos que pudieron haber sido antes de este momento, no era una buena escena estarle dando las nalgas a la pared.

—Dios, Dave, esa sábana ha de ser un asco. —John dice mientras le echabas la tela hasta la altura de su cintura, aunque no hacía movimiento alguno que indique que quería quitársela de encima.

—Somos nosotros un asco. —dices mientras tú mismo te acomodas sobre tu costado, cabeza sobre tu almohada y mirando frente a frente a John, todavía podías ver su pecho alzarse debido a la previa actividad. A ti te parece entre una mezcla de sexy y adorable, el estereotipo perfecto de nerd mirándote tras haber tenido sexo, simplemente era una combinación que pocos podrían imaginarse.

John no dice nada y sólo ríe ante tus palabras. Así es John tras una sesión íntima, suele reírse de todo lo que digas aunque fuese serio y es por eso que piensas que le gustó tu desempeño. No es que tengas algo por lo cual replicar.

—¿Ves Dave? —dice John mientras pasaba un dedo de forma juguetona sobre tu pecho. La puta madre te encanta que haga eso. —Debes agradecer a tu mamá por estos momentos, ¿es bueno, no?

—Si con bueno quieres decir que cada vez que se vaya tendremos una sesión pasional, por Obama, que se vaya todos los días. —John deja de jugar con tu pecho para darte una patada, no dolió, porque no estaba hecha para que doliese. Te ríes de su reacción y a él también parece agradarle, porque reacciona de la misma forma que tú.

Tras una breve lucha de brazos y piernas, se acomodan nuevamente en sus costados mirándose frente a frente. Crees que ya están más tranquilos, relajados y ¿por qué no? Ya se sienten mejor después de lo que acaban de hacer. John es el primero en hablar. —¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que tenías casa sola estaba a punto de decirte que también tenía la casa sola. —arqueas una ceja a lo que dice. —¡Estaba a punto de sugerirte que vinieras! Pero prefiero que la cama que quede asquerosa sea la tuya. —el estúpido ríe.

—Já, muy gracioso Egbert. —le respondes, pero continúas el tema. —Sin ofender, no pensaba en tu padre como alguien que saliera por las noches. —al parecer John no entiende porqué lo tomarías como ofensa, pero mejor si era así. Tras decir eso, él frunce el ceño levemente, tal parece que estaba pensando en algo más allá. Se tarda un poco y comienza a preocuparte. —Eh, ¿John?

—Dave, tienes razón. —dice y tras un rato de dudarlo, te mira. —¿Qué tal si está en una cita? —lo miras con duda. —Es muy probable que sea una cita, hombre. —le respondes, mientras te mueves un poco, esta vez recostándote boca arriba porque por poco no sientes tu costado derecho. Con tu brazo derecho atraes a John contigo, moviéndolo tantito y esperando si es que te respondía.

—Hmm. —pasa su hombro derecho por sobre ti, rodeando tu cintura, a la vez que recarga su cabeza en tu hombro. Su respiración te hace cosquillas. Lo apegas un poco más hacia ti en el momento que vuelve a hablar. —Imagínate que nuestros padres salieran, eh, sería un desastre.

De no ser porque tenías a un Egbert sobre ti no brincabas de la cama del asombro. —Uh, eso sería desagradable John. —cierras tus ojos un momento, no tienes idea de qué hora es, pero matas porque sabes que aún no han dado ni las diez de la noche.

John se mueve y puedes sentir cómo su brazo que tenías sobre ti se ponía del otro lado de tu pecho, de esta forma sabes que se ha levantado pero no sabes con qué intención. Abres un ojo y te encuentras con salvajes y hermosos azules que miran directamente a los tuyos rojos, oh bueno, al tuyo.

—¿Te imaginas, Dave? —habla muy cerca de ti, no hay forma de que lo ignores. —Que… nuestros padres salieran. —gruñes, te cuesta imaginar a tu madre con el padre de John, simplemente no. Te mueves un poco, haciéndote hacia atrás para sentarte finalmente. Recargas tu espalda sobre la almohada y llamas a John para que te acompañe en la posición, era estúpido que vayas a dormir tan temprano, por eso querías despertarte a como dé lugar.

—Yeah… tú serías algo así como mi hermano-novio. —sonríes con autosuficiencia a lo que John replica. No parecía gustarle la idea.

—Maldición, no, suena desagradable. —exagera sus expresiones, incluso sacando la lengua.

Te ríes ante su reacción. —No seas idiota, ni siquiera compartimos sangre.

—¡Ya sé, pero! Aún así. —se toma las cosas demasiado en serio, piensas, es momento de darle una buena dosis de abrazos para que piense en otras cosas, piensas tú. Y así haces, estirando ambos brazos para atraer el cuerpo de tu novio junto a ti, que dejase de decir estupideces y que reciba gustoso el amor Strider.

—No sucederá así, John, a veces exageras demasiado.

Escuchas a John decir algo, pero no logras entender muy bien. —¿Qué? —y no te quedarías con la duda, en lo absoluto.

Mueve la cabeza, negando algo que sólo lo hizo ver estúpido, porque enseguida te respondería lo contrario. —He estado pensando que quizás mi padre se ha de sentir solo. —piensas que la conversación ha dado un giro inesperado, pero esperas a que continúe. —No sé si salga a citas, pero si es eso, estoy feliz por él. —comenta con esa voz risueña que lo caracteriza. —Es decir, si llegase a ser una mujer buena e ideal para él, significaría que tendría una figura materna, ¿no?

Guardas un momento de silencio, ¿eso era lo que quería a fin de cuentas? —Básicamente. —respondes. —Pero, Dios santo, estábamos hablando de que nuestros padres salgan juntos. —lo mueves un poco, comenzaba a cansarte.

Ríe, crees que entendió lo que quisiste decir. —¿Por qué suenas tan nervioso? —¿qué? Egbert está loco, en ningún momento suenas nervioso. —Pero así, "irónicamente" como dirías, me imaginaba cómo sería si tu madre fuera la mía.

Bufas, de verdad esperabas que no haya dicho eso. —Maldición, de verdad no quieres que eso ocurra, es lo peor del mundo, ojalá haya sido broma, pésimo, bajaste unos cincuenta niveles en tu bromómetro.

Te golpea. —¿Qué diablos es un bromómetro? ¡Y no quiero que eso ocurra! No seas estúpido. —dice despegándose de la almohada que tenía tras su espalda, para abrazar sus piernas y mirarte girando su rostro. —Bu, no aguantas nada. —te saca la lengua.

De verdad, te sacó la lengua.

No haces nada ante su acción, pero continúas el tema. Colocas tus manos detrás de tu nuca y miras hacia el póster gigante que tienes frente a ti, es una de tus fotografías de paisaje, quizás tu favorita de todas las que has tomado, es por eso que valía que la imprimieses en grande. —No sé, ma ha estado saliendo con varios hombres, no me sorprendería que salga con el tuyo, posiblemente ya haya salido con todos los hombres solteros. —haces una pausa. —Y los que no.

—Daaaaaave. —prolonga la a, suena tan estúpido. —No entiendo porqué eres así con tu mamá.

—No la conoces, John.

—Como sea. —se inclina hacia ti, colocando su cabeza en tu hombro, aún abrazaba las piernas.

Tal parece que la conversación murió ahí, porque apenas dijo eso se quedaron en silencio, mirando quizás el mismo póster, recordando cuándo fue que la tomaste.

—Esa foto la tomaste cuando fuimos al centro comercial por el cumpleaños de Jade, ¿cierto? —dice John, a lo que respondes asintiendo con la cabeza, no hay necesidad de voltearlo a ver o hablar. —Estábamos caminando y apenas salimos del edificio te salió lo hipster interno y no pudiste evitar tomarle foto, recuerdo incluso que la subiste a Instagram y te encargaste de que todos nosotros le diéramos like. —se ríe, no había necesidad de incluir eso, el muy bastardo.

—Es una obra de arte, John, pero viendo tu gusto de películas comprendo un poco porqué no lo entiendes.

—Qué extraño arte, Dave. —silencio por un momento, hasta que John se mueve finalmente para tenerlo de frente, mirándote con esos ojos hermosos y esa sonrisa que, sin que lo desees, hace a tu corazón latir rápidamente. —Pero me gusta. —John de alguna manera te contagia su sonrisa, gesto que duró poco puesto que tuviste la dicha de volver a probar esos labios que tanto te gustaban. Diriges ambas manos hacia delante, una en la mejilla de John y la otra recargándote. Te impulsas hacia John para profundizar el beso, te emociona de nuevo el empeño que John le pone al momento.

Y, por qué no, que él haya iniciado te prende.

Bien, ahí van de nuevo.

-.-.-

EB: dave.  
>EB: a que no crees qué me dijo hoy mi papá.<p>

* * *

><p>A nosotras, Random Purple Stars, nos gusta el drama uwu<p> 


End file.
